


two champions

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [65]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Foot Fetish, Masturbation, Rimming, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Gloria visits Dawn and shows her just how much she admires her.
Relationships: Yuuri | Gloria/Hikari | Dawn
Series: Commissions [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 7





	two champions

To Gloria, Dawn is something absolutely amazing. On one of her now-frequent trips to the Sinnoh region, she meets up with the young champion, something that she has been doing more and more often lately. They are both well-known in their home regions for being very successful at such young ages, but Dawn has been at it just a little bit longer, and Gloria admires her more than she can possibly say.

Not only is Dawn an amazing trainer and the champion of her entire region, but she also shows amazing skill at contests, something that Gloria had never even heard of before coming to the Sinnoh region, and something that she wanted to try her hand at immediately. Her lack of knowledge on the subject did her no favors, but she would not have stood a chance either way, because that was the day she met Dawn, someone who knew how to coordinate everything perfectly, and had become known as undefeatable both in battle and in contests.

Now Gloria is more than happy to serve in a submissive role with the other champion, visiting the Sinnoh region whenever she can to show her lover just how amazing she really thinks she is. Their relationship is not something that is well-known right now, but it is all that Gloria can think about whenever she is away, and eventually people will begin to wonder why the Galar champion is taking so many trips to the Sinnoh region. For now, she does not care a bit about that, just happy to be able to spend that time with Dawn.

“Have you been good while you were away?” Dawn asks her as soon as they are alone together, in a hotel room in Hearthome City that Dawn had waiting for her as soon as she arrived.

“I always am,” Gloria replies, already slipping into her submissive role without needing to be told. “You know I belong entirely to you.”

“Are you sure about that?” Dawn teases her. “I mean, there  _ is _ that best friend of yours, you spend an awful lot of time around him. Or maybe you’re after his older brother? You took his title, so maybe now you think you should have a chance with him too? Or maybe you only like cute girls, and that one rival of yours...you know, the one with the Dark type gym now? Maybe you’ve been playing with her instead of me.”

“Never,” Gloria replies earnestly, though she is not offended by Dawn’s suggestions. This is as much a part of things as anyone else, as Dawn lists possible temptations and Gloria reminds her that she really is the only one that she serves like this. “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you the whole time.”

“Now, there’s a good girl.” With that, Dawn sits back and kicks off her shoes unceremoniously, saying, “Now, since you just spent all that time promising me that you’ve been good, how about you show me just how good you can be?”

Gloria thought she would never ask, and is ecstatic to be able to get down to things. She is on her knees in an instant, practically groveling at Dawn’s feet. No, she  _ is _ groveling at Dawn’s feet, she decides. All of this service is her form of begging for more, but what she is begging for is more chances to serve, more things that she can do  _ for _ Dawn. Everything that she does for her lover is something done for herself, thrilling her more than anything else possibly could.

She gives Dawn a thorough foot massage as she sits at her feet, holding one foot with both hands, her thumbs resting on the underside for her to dig, pressing them deep and working them forward and back, forward and back, as she steadily works out all the lingering tension that rests there. Soon enough, Dawn has begun to moan with content sighs, sounding relieved to be able to have all of this tension worked out. The rest of her body relaxes right along with it, even though Gloria is only massaging her feet.

Once she feels as though she has properly worked the tension out of one foot, she moves on to the other so that she can repeat the process, slow and thorough, earning more and more moans from Dawn as she goes along with it. Just like before, she takes her time to work out the tension in this foot, watching as Dawn’s entire body relaxes, clearly pleased by all of the attention that she is getting. When Gloria is satisfied with the work that she has done, and is certain that Dawn is satisfied as well, she plants kisses all along both feet, paying her proper dues.

Holding up one foot delicately, she runs her tongue along the underside, licking along Dawn’s sole, lingering along the arch of her foot until she has brought her tongue to the tip of Dawn’s foot. With that, she wraps her lips around Dawn’s smallest toe, suckling at it for several seconds before releasing it and quickly switching off to the next, repeating the process with that toe as well. One by one, she works her way down all five of Dawn’s toes, lingering the longest on the last one, suckling for a few moments just to savor it, even though she knows that she will be onto the next one soon enough.

On her other foot, she repeats the process nearly identically, certain that she is not paying more attention to one over the other as she draws her tongue along the sole of Dawn’s foot. Her tongue drags out at the same pace as before, slowly, but not so slow that she does not reach Dawn’s toes at just the same pace as she did before, quick to wrap her lips around the littlest toe once again. Dawn moans appreciatively as Gloria slowly works her way through each of her toes, paying each one special attention.

Just as before, she lingers quite a bit on the last toe, looking up so that she and Dawn might make eye contact, and Dawn looks down at her with soft approval in her eyes, with praise, and behind that, just the slightest bit of condescension, just enough for Gloria to pick up on. She is in her proper place; she knows that is what Dawn is saying to her, and she fully agrees. Gloria both does not want this part to be over and is immediately ready for more, immediately longing to do what Dawn will want her to do next.

The latter is already decided for her, with no real choice left once she is already done with Dawn’s feet, but she will have her chance to return to them eventually, and that is more than enough for her. Dawn does not have to tell her what comes next because she already knows, but she manages to communicate it wordlessly, sitting back up, then standing. Her skirt is hiked up as her panties are removed, pulled down and discarded so that she can bend over. With a hand on either cheek, she spreads her ass, granting Gloria access and telling her exactly what she expects from her.

Gloria is soon behind her, kneeling subserviently, absolutely dripping with lust for her girlfriend, lover, and mistress, so turned on but denied any pleasure for herself. She will not be able to last like this, her self control will not hold out until the end, but even knowing all of this, she moves forward with it, just as eager for this as she is for anything else. Rather than begging for more, rather than begging for something for herself, she continues to serve Dawn, and nestles her face down, running her tongue along Dawn’s crack, teasingly at first before finally lingering over her hole, giving it just a moment of hesitation.

She would never draw it out and would never tease Dawn more than she could handle, but she takes things slowly because she wants to savor it, because she wants both of them to savor it. Gloria does not tease Dawn, but she does offer her the chance to enjoy every sensation for as long as she possibly can. With a whimper, she presses her tongue inside of her, and she hears Dawn moan, low and sexy, and she will absolutely never get enough of such a delicious sound. Knowing that she is the one to cause it only makes it all the better and, eager to earn even more wonderful sounds and approval from Dawn, Gloria begins eating her ass with enthusiasm.

Burying her tongue within her, delving deeper with it, Gloria moans into her, aroused simply by the act of service, but beneath her touch, Dawn is squirming, fidgeting; she is whimpering and moaning, her own pleasure undeniable. Gloria wants to make her come just as much as she wants to come herself, and it becomes hard to separate her thoughts and make sense of what she is thinking at all. All she does is press on, knowing that if Dawn is happy that she is happy, that if Dawn can come then perhaps she can come as well.

She does not even realizing when she starts touching herself. At some point, her hand moves between her legs and she begins to finger her soaked, needy cunt, but she is not aware of when that change occurs, completely unaware even of the increase in her own pleasure. She just associates that with the way that Dawn moans for her, not the way her finger works against her clit every time she hears Dawn moan. In fact, she does not realize that she’s touching herself until Dawn gasps out, “You’re so impatient, aren’t you? I could have touched you once this was done…”

Embarrassed, realizing that she’s been caught red-handed without even realizing she was doing it, Gloria moves her hand away only for Dawn to tell her that it’s okay, it’s cute, she can keep going just as long as she doesn’t  _ stop _ . As if Gloria had any plans of stopping, not when she hasn’t managed to get Dawn off yet, and she whimpers as she works her tongue deeper, leaving Dawn completely breathless. All the while, her hand is still between her own legs, her fingers are still working at bringing her to her own climax.

Dawn attempts to say something else, but is unable to speak in her current state, clearly so close that she will be there any moment. That doesn’t matter, because Gloria can make sense of it, and Dawn is trying to say that even if she gets herself off by masturbating right now, Dawn will still have her fun with her later.

It’s alright, she’s trying to say, because she is not nearly done with her yet.

How can Gloria help but come when she understands the meaning of that? She had meant to hold out the longest, to not allow herself to tip over that edge until Dawn was already catching her breath in the afterglow, but she comes suddenly, crying out even while eating her, and Dawn can feel her moaning, can feel the overwhelming intensity of her orgasm just from the way she moans for her, the orgasm brought on just by fingering herself while doing her best to pleasure Dawn.

Fortunately for her, Dawn is not far behind her, squeezing her thighs together suddenly as she whimpers, as she gasps out Gloria’s name, and Gloria feels a surge of pride as she listens to the way she moans when she comes, the way her name sounds on Dawn’s lips. She is proud because she knows that this was all her doing, and that she was able to do so even when distracted by her own needs.

But they aren’t done yet, she knows. It is not nearly often enough that they get to spend this time together, and they need to make the most of it, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
